


our hearts are connected under the same sky

by zeromiles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ghosts & Fairies, M/M, Mentions of Death, Past Relationships, btw yuta is a boring human, dota are soft and so am i, doyoung is a fairy keeping him from dying, mentions of suicide/suicidal thoughts, only mentions of taeyong btw!!!, supernatural creatures and the like, they fall in love!, this is somewhat of a sad fic but not that sad, yuta wants to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeromiles/pseuds/zeromiles
Summary: "Fairies are not guardian angels," Doyoung says. "Our job is to make humans happy, not keep you from dying. And some people," he shrugged. "Some people are just happier dead."Yuta considers this. "I thought I would be happier dead," he whispers. "Before you saved me.""I know. That's why I stopped you. Because I knew you were wrong."





	our hearts are connected under the same sky

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i wrote this all in one sitting? and i have no battery
> 
> thank u for choosing to read this fic its my masterpiece and the first thing ive written in a while

Nakamoto Yuta wants to die, which answers the question of why he's on the roof of his apartment complex.

The other question is why he isn't dead by now, because he's been drinking and drunk Yuta is a lot more impulsive than sober Yuta, and he's been on this roof far too long without supervision to not have given into his impulses yet.

The answer to that would be;

"Who the fuck are you?"

There is a man in front of him, a man with orange hair and a stern expression on his face.

"Kim Doyoung. I'm your assigned fairy. And you," he glowers at Yuta. "You are not going to die today."

 

 

 

 

  
Yuta makes him tea, because he's not really sure what to do in this situation, but he assumes the unopened packets of tea in his cupboards could solve the problem.

"Thank you," Kim Doyoung, his so called fairy, accepts the tea. "You have a nice house."

Yuta looks at the mess of his one bedroom one bathroom one kitchen "house", and snorts. Theres unwashed clothes on the floor, spiderwebs in corners, and dust flying around visibly. "Yeah, thanks."

"You probably want an explanation," Doyoung says."

"Uh. Yeah, that would be nice."

 

 

 

 

His name is Kim Doyoung. And fairies, according to him, are not the little glowing things that prance around and grow flowers and are born when a baby laughs like in Tinkerbell like Yuta's learned his entire life. They're also assigned to humans in their worst moments to keep them from dying.

Yuta wonders if he's still drunk.

"Or maybe I smoked pot while drunk," he mumbles to himself. "Yeah, that's it."

"That's rude," Doyoung complains. "I am very much real, and very much about to get your life back together."

 

 

 

 

  
Doyoung's idea of getting Yuta's life back together is cleaning, first of all. Which is not a very bad idea, it's just probably not going to all a sudden make him less suicidal.

His room finally smells nice, at least.

 

 

 

 

("If I die immediately after you're assigned to me, do you get fired?"

Doyoung squints at Yuta from where's he's folding his freshly done laundry. "No," he says suspiciously.

Yuta hides under the covers. "Damn.")

 

 

 

  
Yuta gets used to Doyoung, after a while. He learns that Doyoung nags a lot and it's annoying as fuck, but it's nice to have someone seemingly in control for once. Most of the time.

And Doyoung cleans, and soon Yuta discovers he knows how to make food (like actual food, not just a slapped together sandwich), and it's suddenly the greatest day of his life.

He gets three meals a day, a daily shower, and goes to sleep at normal times instead of taking a million depression naps a day, and maybe cleaning the house really was the way to get Yuta's life back together, because now he's appreciative of life.

(For the most part. He still wants to die though.)

And Doyoung tells him stories, stories of fairies and vampires ghosts and the supernatural, _real_ stories, anecdotes of the life he's lived, when Yuta learns something surprising.

"Wait," Yuta says. "Fairies used to be humans? You died and then became a fairy?"

"Well of course," Doyoung laughs. "Did you think we were just born like this?"

"Well, no? Yes," Yuta frowns. "Honestly, I didn't really think about how you guys were born."

"Tsk tsk. Of course you didn't," he sighs. "Selfish humans and their self-centeredness."

"Hey, you used to be human too," Yuta half complains.

And Doyoung laughs again, a bright, big, happy noise. "You're right!" he giggles. "You're right."

 

 

 

 

 

"You're my second assignment," Doyoung admits. "I had only one person before you."

"What happened to them?"

Doyoung frowns. "They died. Should I be telling you this? I didn't learn this in training."

"Tell me," Yuta lays his head in Doyoung's lap. This is normal for them now, a constant skinship. They rub shoulders, tap arms, hold hands, even though Doyoung can't really feel it and neither can Yuta, because it's just a constant soft pressure of _something_ being there, not a real body. "Tell me why they died."

"Fairies are not guardian angels," Doyoung says after a while, as if he was wondering whether this was in protocol or not. "Our job is to make humans happy, not keep you from dying. And some people," he shrugged. "Some people are just happier dead."

Yuta consider this. "I thought I would be happier dead," he whispers. "Before you saved me."

"I know. That's why I stopped you. Because I knew you were wrong."

 

 

 

 

 

  
"His name was Taeyong."

Yuta looks up from his phone. Doyoung is sitting in his favorite chair, legs up against his chest, curled up like a hamster. "Who?"

"My past assignment. The one that I let die."

Yuta walks over and squishes himself in with Doyoung. He gives Yuta a look of complaint, but doesn't resist and scoots over to give him more room. "Tell me why you let him die."

"I told you. He would've been happier dead. And he was."

"But _why_ did he want to die?" Yuta pressures.

"His life wasn't a good one. Which is a bit obvious, I guess. But he was in a really dark place when I first met him. Lying in his bathtub, his blood overflowing," Doyoung shudders. "Back then he thought he really did die, and I was an angel sent to take him to heaven. He was disappointed when he found out I wasn't."

Doyoung chuckles a bit. "I _did_ help him for a while, you know. I didn't want to just give up on him yet. But in the end we agreed. He told me," Doyoung swallows. "He thought that if he died, he would be able to meet me, and that would make him the happiest person in the world."

"Did he love you?"

The whole house is silent. Yuta is holding his breath, the birds outside are holding their breaths, the entire world is holding their breaths waiting for Doyoung's answer.

"Yes, I think he did."

Doyoung exhales. He was holding his breath too.

"And what was I to keep him away from his happiness? I knew that if he died, he wouldn't be able to meet me anyways, and I told him, but still- he, he told me it was worse to live knowing that he could never _really_ be with me than to be dead." Doyoung is trembling at this point, and his hand reaches toward Yuta's for support, which he readily gives.

"Did," Yuta doesn't want to ask, but his mouth fails him. "Did you love him?"

The time stops.

"Yes, I think I did." Doyoung mummers.

 

 

 

 

 

  
Fairies can't fall in love with humans, Yuta knows. Especially not with the humans their assigned to. They would be taken away from the human, stripped of their fairy privilege, and return to being a normal ghost of the dead. The human would be wiped of their memory and reassigned to a different fairy, and thus everything would be back to normal. All work the previous fairy had done erased, back to a clean slate.

Yuta is beginning to realize why Taeyong had decided to die. He would've done it too.

But it was fine like this, Yuta thinks. It's fine living with Doyoung as best friends and not boyfriends. He didn't need Doyoung to be in love with him to be happy with him, even if it was painfully obvious they liked each other to both of them.

But Yuta wanted it so bad. He wanted to be able to stay with Doyoung. He wanted to kiss Doyoung, to embrace him, and not just feel a force of pressure. He wanted to feel his lips, his hair, his warmth. He wanted to be assured Doyoung really _was_ real, not just a figment of his imagination his fucked-up conscious had created.

"What's wrong?" Doyoung asks one day, hovering around Yuta nervously. Yuta was lying in bed, unable to get up mentally, not physically. _It was like this before Doyoung came,_ Yuta thinks hazily.

"Nothing." He rubs his eyes. "Doyoung, tell me a story."

"What kind of story?"

"Uhh," Yuta thinks. "Tell me how ghosts can become humans."

He'd asked Doyoung once, to tell him how he died. Doyoung had just huffed and rolled his eyes dramatically, _don't you know it's rude to ask people how they died?_

("I really don't," Yuta replied. "I've never had the chance to talk to dead humans before."

"Fair enough," Doyoung had conceded, and it ended. Just like that.)

He guessed this was a better question to ask.

"Well," Doyoung starts. "It's not very easy, first of all. Only a certain population of ghosts can become fairies. The ones that had fairies when they were alive too."

Which means that Doyoung had a fairy. But then why would he be dead at such an early age? A young adult, fresh out of his teens?

Yuta interrupts. "Can you choose what age you want to manifest at?"

"Nope," Doyoung replies easily, popping the 'p'. "You just stay how you were when you died. It's really sad to see child ghosts, or fairies. Pretty disheartening."

"Anyways, like I was saying, you need to have a fairy to know what it's like. Then you go through training. You study humans and how they're like. Much more than what I'd ever learned when I was a human in school," he snorts. "Then the senior fairies choose the best candidates. It's really nerve wracking. If you don't get chosen, you either quit the system or redo all your training. I was chosen at the first try though."

"Of course you were, my smart Doyoung." Yuta laughs.

"Whatever. So yeah, I was chosen. But it took me twenty-two years after that to receive my first assignment. You train under senior fairies for a while before you can actually get assigned a human."

"Sounds tough," Yuta closes his eyes. "Can fairies.... retire? Meet with other fairies or ghosts?"

"Yep! It's one of the bonuses. You can retire anytime you want, just not during an assignment. They can live as ghosts again, in town. Live the lives they couldn't live as humans. Settle down, fall in love. Get married. Adopt cute little ghost children. It's quite nice. I know people who retire right after their first assignment fails, because they get so discouraged."

"I'm glad you didn't retire before me," the words slip out before Yuta realizes.

Doyoung stares for a second, bemused, then smiles. "Me too."

 

 

 

  
It takes a while for Yuta to decide, but when he does, he doesn't go back on it.

 

 

 

 

"Doyoung," he says softly one night, as Doyoung hums an unknown song from ages ago as he makes a mug of tea.

"Hm?"

"I think," he says slowly. "I think I want to become a fairy."

A mug shatters to the ground and breaks into a million, tiny ceramic shards.

 

 

 

 

"It's going to take a long time. Decades. Centuries, even."

"I know."

"It's going to be hard. You won't even know if you'll be chosen for sure."

"I know."

Doyoung takes a deep breath. "Are you sure."

Yuta takes a breath as well. "I'm certain."

 

 

 

  
They decide to do it on the roof, the same roof they first met on, just to be ironic. It's a summer night, the best kind of night where the wind blows dry and the night is awake with fireflies.

 

 

 

  
Yuta stands on the edge and smells the flowers one last time. He pets a neighborhood stray cat, and feeds him fish from his now empty fridge. He won't need it anymore.

Doyoung stays behind a few feet, as if he's afraid to get close. The clock strikes three a.m., and the buzz on the streets die down until theres not a car on the road.

"They say three a.m. is when the human world and the supernatural world collide," Yuta tells Doyoung. "When ghosts and spirits can cross over and join their families."

("That's bullshit," Doyoung says back. "We can cross over anytime, it's just that humans don't like to admit it.")

"It's time, Yuta."

"Yeah." he jumps off the edge, but on the opposite side, so he still lands on firm ground and not nothingness. He walks toward Doyoung and hugs him one last time, feeling the familiar pressure of a form being there.

"I'm going to go now."

"I know, dumbass." Doyoung shoves him away lightly. "Don't worry, I won't look."

"Don't wanna see my face one last time?" Yuta teases, but goes back on the edge once more. Doyoung squeezes his eyes shut. A dog barks in the background.

"Doyoung, I love you."

And he's off, flailing through the air, and if maybe he fell one second slower he could've seen Doyoung rush toward the edge and look over and reach out his hands to grab at nothing-

"Wait for me!" Yuta yells, and he's not not even sure if he's loud enough because all he hears is the whistling of the wind and time seems to slow down for a second, because he opens his eyes and he swears he can see Doyoung mouthing something back but then everything turns off,

and  
he  
can't  
feel  
anything  
anymore.

 

 

 

  
(He makes it to the news the next day. Nakamoto Yuta, 21, a friendly enough neighbor from next door.

"I can't think of why he would do it," his landlord weeps into her handkerchief. "He was always smiling so sweetly.")

 

 

 

  
It's been forty-three years since Nakamoto Yuta left the world. Not that Doyoung is counting.

He'd retired long ago, stuck around for a while wondering if he should accept a new assignment, but then he thinks of Taeyong, oh god, Taeyong, and then of Yuta once more, and then he wonders if he's strong enough to do it again.

(He's not.)

The town is too lively to be called a ghost town, although that's exactly what it is. He lives alone in his house, his very own. Who knew he could afford a house at the age of twenty one?

(Except he's not really twenty-one, he's so old he doesn't remember what age he is. And he doesn't afford it, ghosts don't pay rent.)

It's been forty-three years, and Doyoung is doing alright.

(Except, he really isn't he misses Yuta so much and he wonders if maybe he should've just accepted an assignment, shouldn't have retired at all because he has nothing to concentrate on, no human to focus on but Yuta and that's the hardest thing of all.)

(Oh, Yuta.)

"What?"

Doyoung whips his head around so fast if he was human he would've broken his neck.

Yuta is standing there, a ghost on a ghostly porch in a ghost town in a ghost world.

He steps forward, and Doyoung is shaking he doesn't know what to do doesn't know what to say, so Yuta says it for him.

"You waited for me."

"Of course I did, dumbass. I promised, didn't I?"

And Doyoung leaps into his arms, and they're both crying because they're both ghosts now, but ghosts that can feel each other and touch each other and be with each other and that's really all they wanted all along.

 

 

 

 

  
("Wait for me!" Yuta yells.

"I'll wait for you forever!" Doyoung yells back.)

 

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> notes  
> -not mentioned, but doyoung died even tho he had an fairy in a car accident. cause fairies keep u from suicide, but not from just the way life goes  
> -taeyong also becomes a fairy. he's probably off helping sicheng somewhere  
> -the title is from nct 127's sun&moon  
> -thank you for reading support nct's upcoming comeback in august  
> -PLEASE COMMENT I THRIVE OFF OF POSITIVE REINFORCEMENT


End file.
